eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Revelation
It is *VERY* unclear where the various steps of the quest update in the Icy Dig. Is there anyone who can point this out, please? -- Kennin (Antonia Bayle server)- Tuesday, june 17, 2008 - 20:10 CET The quest updates in Icy Dig occur when the scrolls are harvested. There are three total iirc. The first two and in the round rooms guarded by the two ^^^ mobs as indicated. The last scroll seems to be un-accessible based on the given loc. In order to collect it you actually have to go up the ramp to the second floor, across and back down to the first floor, behind the blocked hall. Having just struggled through this quest in Icy Dig (and the next one), I've updated the quest steps significantly. I hope it helps clarify what happens where and when. While it's a quirky and tough quest, it's also fun and unusual and I recommend trying it. I noted the way to reach the last scroll from the second floor. I'm still not clear on why the option for Icy Dig doesn't show up for many people when they click the Permafrost door. We only had ONE person in a group of 6 who could zone us in, even though we all had the quest and a couple also had purchased explosives. (Purchasing the explosives from the nearby ratonga NPC seems to enable the Icy Dig zone option for some people). It seems buggy, to say the least. -- HarshLanguage 11:45, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :If you'd like, we can put a bug tag in the article to note that the Icy Dig door problem still seems to exist for many people and has been reported in game.--Kodia 13:05, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Just remember that you can't get to the second floor because for some reason the idiot epic x4 mob that Sony decided to retardedly put in there is standing in the fkn way. I tried killing the 2 named to get the epic to run to that room. That didnt work - the epic just stayed where it was, but oddly, sneaking past the epic by hugging the wall worked just fine. 13:05, 25 March 2010 (UTC) :* I was unable to sneak past Ghagan. Not to say it's not impossible but it's not a sure thing. Jado818 (talk) 21:01, October 5, 2013 (UTC) buy explosive charges from vendor it is highly recommended to get the explosive charges from the vendor before starting this quest. The miners only had three charges on them and i had to use two charges to get through one of the walls. this meant i was short a charge and had to exit the instance to get more, starting the lockout timer. ::If you have Refined explosive charges from the shady merchant the option for the Icy Dig still may not show up when you click the permafrost door. However if you zone out and click the door again the option will usually appear at that point. Jado818 (talk) 02:48, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Trying this quest out Tried to run through this quest today, I got up to the last step and couldn't find the last scroll. I updated the information a bit. One thing to note is that Ghagan the Enforcer did not start to path after I killed the rats in Alangria's Room. He shouted the dialog but he stayed put. I will have to see if the path to the final scroll is behind him when I'm higher level as I am unable to kill him at this time. I'll write up clearer directions on how to reach it when I figure it out. Jado818 (talk) 04:39, October 4, 2013 (UTC) I read some of the comments on this talk page so I updated the article to reflect Ghagan's bugged status. I'll put this here until he is fixed. *It may help to drag the named roekillik back to the circular walkway around the room to kill them and wait for Ghagan to pass, or kill them and run back before he arrives. Being caught will stop your progress until you can return to the zone. I'll attempt to sneak past Ghagan later today and see if it's possible. Gonna have to take of all my armor first so it doesn't get damaged if I die. Jado818 (talk) 14:07, October 4, 2013 (UTC) I was able to successfully finish this quest today. I would suggest that anybody unfamiliar with the zone try out permafrost first to learn the zone a bit. The only real difference between permafrost and the icy dig is the blocked passage to the final scroll.Jado818 (talk) 21:03, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Ghagan's Pathing I had trouble getting Ghagan to path the first time I ran through the Icy Dig, so I came back and tried again on another day. I was able to get him to path this time and I'm assuming it's because I didn't skip any steps this time. The first time I ran through the Icy Dig I gathered the scrolls then I killed the ratonga. The run where Ghagan pathed, I killed the Ratonga then gathered the scrolls. So kill the first set of ratonga, then gather first scroll. Kill the second set of ratonga, then gather the second scroll and Ghagan should path.Jado818 (talk) 21:03, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Quest is Scaleable I moved this note from the talk page to here. (Entered at L-90 on 6-8-2012; Entered at level 92 on 11/23/2012) The quest being scaleable up to level 50 means the monsters will scale to a players level from 1 - 50, but if a player higher than level 50 enters the zone, the monsters will remain at the maximum levels for a level 50 character. Jado818 (talk) 14:14, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Getting to the The Third Scroll I picked up the two scrolls from the towers behind the second and third explosive walls. I went up to the second floor on the east side after killing the named. If you are mentored this is very do-able, if not, be sure you bought explosives before you entered. Then you can enter the spiral ramp on the west side, after exploding the wall. I went up the east ramp to the second floor, then went across to the west side. Going down that ramp to the second floor, there are more roeliks with explosives. But you won't need it, the scroll is there, on the second level of the spiral ramp on the west side. Donilla (talk) 01:13, January 18, 2015 (UTC) For Ghagan, Patience Is Key I ran this today, after having read the steps and talk page, and this is what I encountered. Upon killing the the mobs in Alangria's Room and reading the scroll, I encountered Ghagan who was pathing in the hallway just outside. He surprised me, and unfortunately, he aggroed and we wiped. We were patient, and made sure that he fully reset (started pathing again) prior to respawning back at the beginning of the zone. After working our way back to him, we noticed him standing there at his "resting spot", guarding the ramp up to the next level. After a few minutes, while re-reading the talk page and trying to figure out another way to get there, I noticed he started to path again. I carefully backed out of the way, and got clear of the hallway. Once he passed by, I was able to go up the ramp, find the last scroll, and complete the updates. For those who have had issues with him not releasing aggro on a wipe, I think you need to make sure that you have all completely wiped and he has reset prior to anyone respawning. For those who have had issues with him not pathing, I think you need to make sure that you wait patiently, as he seems to "rest" for an extended period of time before restarting his pathing. I hope that helps those who may have been stuck! --Donhead (talk) 17:15, April 14, 2015 (UTC) (Level 62 Coercer at the time, not mentored)